I wanna be U
by orangemma
Summary: Timeline : Post 513. Récit de l'histoire du couple Brian/Justin vu a travers des yeux extérieurs. Désolé mais je ne parviens pas à faire mieux comme résumé


Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.  
Timeline : Après le dernière épisode de la série. Le 513 sauf erreur de ma part.

**I wanna be U.**

La sonnerie venait de retentir au collège Sainte Anne et peu à peu les élèves de la classe 3B s'installaient pour assister au cours de Français de madame Clarkson. Une fois tous ses élèves assis, la jeune professeur prit la parole :

« - Bonjour à tous !

- Bonjour Madame, répondit presque toute la classe en cœur.

- Très bien alors j'espère que vous avez finis vos dissertations que je vous avais demandé de faire la semaine dernière. Y a t il un volontaire pour venir nous lire son travail au tableau ? Demanda t elle en regardant tour à tour tous les élèves. Taylor, je sais que votre voisin est mignon mais si vous pouviez rapporter votre attention sur mon cours…, elle s'arrêta attendant que les rires qu'avait provoqué sa remarque cessent puis elle ajouta : Pour la peine vous serez volontaire désignée !

- Mais Madame… je… il n'est pas très bien rédigé et puis je ne crois pas qu'il réponde très bien au sujet.

- Molly Taylor, je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Maintenant à vous de nous montrer vos talents d'oratrices et d'improviser au besoin ! »

La jeune fille fit la moue mais se leva et se rendit au tableau en traînant les pieds. Elle se mit assez loin du professeur afin que celle-ci ne puissent pas voir qu'elle avait seulement fait un brouillon. Molly regarda sa feuille anxieuse : elle n'avait fait qu'une vague liste des personnes à qui elle voudrait peut être ressembler dans dix ans et elle n'était même pas persuader de pouvoir argumenter vingt minutes sur des personnes comme Bill Gates ou Angelina Jolie. Elle inspira profondément en cherchant à toute vitesse quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait assez bien pour pouvoir faire son devoir dessus. Elle eut soudain une idée et fit signe à son professeur qu'elle était prête. Elle fourra le papier dans sa poche et prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de commencer :

« La personne que j'ai choisi n'est pas connu internationalement, ce n'est pas un homme politique, il ne chante pas et ce n'est pas acteur. Il n'est pas milliardaire et n'a pas non plus créé d'œuvre caritative pour aider les pays sous développés. Il est néanmoins artiste, engagé, courageux, je l'admire beaucoup et certains de mes amis le connaissent car il s'agit de mon grand frère : Justin Taylor.

Cela peut paraître niais de choisir son frère comme exemple, car les aînés sont toujours censés être un modèle pour les plus jeunes, néanmoins mon frère a… comment dire… une particularité qui l'a poussé - en partie - a montré son courage, sa détermination et a toujours se battre pour ses valeurs. En effet, mon frère est gay… dans le sens homosexuel, ajouta elle en maintenant son regard sur ses camarades. Et ceci n'a pas toujours était facile pour lui, comme pour notre famille car l'homosexualité reste -et encore trop souvent - un sujet tabou. Trop de gens ont peur ou n'ont pas un esprit assez ouvert pour accepter cette différence et mon frère a de nombreuses fois affronté cette situation, autant dans notre famille que dans sa carrière ou dans sa vie quotidienne à cause de la politique rétrograde de notre pays. Très tôt Justin a dû lutter et son premier adversaire, si je puis dire ainsi, fût notre père.

Je pense que c'est surtout l'homme avec qui vivait mon frère et son choix de carrière qui ont déçu mon père, plus que son attirance sexuelle même si cela à eu une grande influence. Néanmoins Justin est parti très tôt de la maison à cause de lui. Face à l'ultimatum de rentrer et de vivre « normalement » ou de rester avec l'homme qu'il aimait et ainsi devenir la personne qu'il aspirait à être, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde : il est parti pour essayer d'être l'homosexuel accompli qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Tout ceci au grand désarroi de mon père mais aussi de certain de ses camarades de classe homophobes. La bêtise existe partout, Justin le sait pertinemment après les différentes expériences qu'il a traversé et Chris Hobbes - car il ne faut pas hésiter à dire son nom - est un des plus beau exemple de l'idiotie dont est capable un homme. On ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'il pourrait être un gay refoulé et jaloux du couple que formait mon frère avec son amant ou simplement parce qu'il était véritablement bête - personnellement je trouve que tous les homophobes sont bêtes. L fait est qu'il a agressé Justin physiquement avec une batte de base-ball le soir de son bal de promo et l'a laissé à moitié mort au milieu du parking. Heureusement Brian, son amant, était là et a pu plus ou moins stoppé Hobbes et appelé une ambulance ce qui a sauvé la vie de Justin.

Suite à cela mon frère n'a plus été vraiment le même. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps et d'amour pour réapprendre à vivre correctement. Je crois que cette expérience montre bien sa force de caractère et sa capacité à lutter. Il parle d'ailleurs de sa vision de l'agression, de ses sentiments et des conséquences de celle-ci dans la bande dessinée qu'il a créé avec un ami : Rage. Bien sûr il s'agit d'une bande dessinée gay. Personnellement je n'ai pas eu le droit de la lire car il paraît qu'elle est assez pornographique mais apparemment elle aborde de nombreux points de la vie homosexuelle. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit et j'ai tendance à le croire car Justin a souvent exprimé ses idées à travers son art comme ce fut le cas quand il s'opposa à la campagne de Stockwell.

Il avait dessiné différentes affiches sur lui et elles n'étaient pas réellement flatteuses. Pour lui, Stockwell représentait un danger pour la vie de sa communauté et il n'a pas hésité une seconde à lutter contre lui, avec l'aide de Brian bien sûr. Cela lui a valu d'être renvoyé de son école mais ce qui a toujours compté pour Justin c'est le respect de ses valeurs mais aussi de ses droits de citoyen. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a activement lutté contre la proposition 14, dont il a été heureux d'apprendre la refus, avec le centre de sa communauté. Cette action n'a pas été de tout repos car une fois encore il a dû affronter l'homophobie. Vous vous souvenez de l'explosion d'un club il y a deux, trois ans dans le quartier de Liberty Avenue ? Et bien c'était le Babylone, la boîte de nuit de Brian. Ma mère et Justin étaient présents à la soirée anti-proposition 14 le soir de l'explosion. Heureusement ils s'en sont sortis mais ce fut un moment affreux à vivre, pour tout le monde.

Face à de telles situations, on peut se demander comment il a gardé son sang froid… et bien mon frère n'est pas un saint ! Comme tout homme, il a aussi fait des erreurs. Celle qu'il regrette le plus est sûrement d'avoir succomber au sentiment de vengeance en s'engageant dans la milice rose. Même si cette organisation avait un but louable à l'origine, les choses ont vite dégénérées. Justin aveuglé par son besoin de se venger de Hobbes s'est laissé embrigadé par le leader de la milice : Cody Bell. Un fou furieux si vous voulez mon avis mais bon. On a tous vu Justin s'enfoncé peu à peu dans la violence : Daphné, sa meilleure amie et Brian on été les premiers à s'en rendre compte pour avoir été en contact avec lui tous les jours. Heureusement tout est fini a présent. Mon frère a immédiatement quitté ce groupe une fois son but atteint et je crois que maintenant Hobbes ne regardera plus un gay de la même manière.

Enfin bon, je crois que ce fut la phase la plus sombre de Justin et la seule à ma connaissance. Depuis quelques temps il est de nouveau plongé dans son art. Il est installé à New York, expose dans de nombreuses galeries ce qui lui permet d'accroître sa notoriété qui, il faut être franc, est déjà assez importante. On pourrait croire qu'il a tout ce qu'il veut or, ce fut au prix de certains sacrifices. Le plus important a été de renoncer à son mariage, car oui Brian l'avait demandé en mariage. Bien que légalement cela n'avait pas de sens, c'était très symbolique pour mon frère et il allait renoncer à tout pour lui, pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais Brian - et Justin lui même - s'est rendu compte que c'était l'occasion de sa vie de partir à New York pour peindre. Ils ont donc tout annulé, Justin est parti commencé sa carrière ailleurs tandis que Brian est resté à Pittsburgh.

Quand on y pense, mon frère a eu un courage extraordinaire pour quitter l'amour de sa vie au profit de sa carrière, dans une ville totalement inconnue. Je ne sais pas si, dans sa situation j'aurais osé le faire. Encore eut-il fallut que j'ai cette incroyable chance de trouver mon âme sœur. Alors c'est encore une façon pour moi d'admirer mon frère aîné. Il a osé, il a cru en ses rêves. Il a forcé le destin. Il savait que rien au monde ne le séparerait de Brian, pas même les kilomètres et il a eu raison.

Aujourd'hui Justin est toujours à New York où il peint et tout mais à l'heure où je vous parle, il est en compagnie de Brian. En effet, il y a quelques jours, nous avons eu l'agréable surprise ma mère et moi de recevoir un coup de téléphone de mon frère nous annonçant l'aménagement définitif de Brian avec lui - car il allait déjà souvent le voir - mais aussi la nouvelle date de leur mariage ! Donc maintenant ma mère est dans tout ses états pour les préparatifs mais bon… ce n'est pas le sujet là.

Voilà donc à qui j'aimerai ressembler dans dix ans : Justin Taylor, mon gay de frère. Parce qu'il a un courage, une force de caractère et une foi en ses valeurs inébranlables. Parce qu'il n'a jamais menti sur qui il est vraiment mais aussi parce qu'il a la chance de vivre de sa passion et de vivre cette expérience avec l'homme de sa vie. Pour toutes ces raisons je suis fière de mon frère et je serais comblée si je pouvais lui ressembler ne serait ce qu'un tiers. »

Ayant fini son discourt, elle se tut en attendant la réaction de son professeur. Elle n'était pas franchement sûre d'avoir répondu au sujet mais elle était assez fière d'elle pour avoir tenu un tel éloge sur Justin. Les secondes de silence s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur qui lui était insupportable et elle pria pour que madame Clarkson dise enfin quelque chose. Son souhait fût réalisé la seconde suivante :

« - Et bien Molly je suis agréablement surprise. Je suis impressionnée même. Et tu n'avais rien préparé…

- En fait…

- Ce n'était pas une question, la coupa le professeur tout en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Néanmoins tu maîtrisais ton sujet, tu nous as donné les arguments expliquant pourquoi tu voulais lui ressembler. C'est très bien. Être capable d'improviser tout en captivant son public n'est pas une chose facile.

- Euh, merci, bredouilla la jeune fille tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Je peux retourner m'asseoir ?

- Oui bien sûr et je vais te mettre A- pour ta prestation. Tu aurais eu un A sans hésiter si j'avais eu la possibilité de relire ton travail chez moi. La prochaine fois ne bâcle pas ton travail.

- Bien madame, répondit elle en fixant sa table tandis que ses camarades ricanaient de nouveau.

- Bon et maintenant à qui le tour ? »

Molly s'enorgueillit en voyant qu'aucun élève n'osait passer après elle. Après tout, elle avait bien fait de choisir son frère comme modèle. Grâce à lui, elle avait un exemple à suivre mais en plus elle allait être demoiselle d'honneur et avait eu une bonne note en français. Aucun doute, Justin était ce qu'elle avait de mieux dans la vie.

* * *

**Un dernier mot pour la route :** ET bien voilà, ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté et encore plus longtemps que je n'avais pas posté un OS sur QAF. J'espère que ca vous a plu, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de faire un petit truc avec Molly donc, voila... A très bientôt au coin des reviews ! Xoxo.


End file.
